The present invention relates to an IC card reader/writer for inputting (writing) or fetching (reading out) data into or from what is called an IC card including therein at least either one of a memory, a CPU, and various kinds of electronic circuits which are constructed as an IC (Integrated Circuit). In this specification, the IC card reader/writer includes all of the device only for writing data, device only for reading out data, and device for both writing and reading data.
A great number of IC cards are nowadays used as bank cards, credit cards and the like. A plurality of (e.g., eight) contacts for data transmission and reception are provided on the surface of the IC card. On the other hand, a connector having a plurality of contact members adapted to be come into contact with the contacts of the IC card is movably provided in the IC card reader/writer. When an IC card is conveyed into the IC card reader/writer by a conveying apparatus and stopped to a predetermined position, the contact members of the connector approach and come into contact with the contacts of the IC card, so that data can be transmitted and received between the IC card reader/writer and the electronic circuits in the IC card.
On the other hand, in the IC card reader, a shutter needs to be provided near a card inserting port so as to prevent the IC card from being moved or pulled out during the reading/writing operation of the IC card.
However, in the conventional IC card reader, since the drive section of the connector and the drive section of the shutter are individually provided, there are various problems such that the structure is complicated, the number of parts increases, and the cost and size also increase.
Further, as is well known, as a format of the contacts, a plurality of formats such as USA format, JPN format, BULL format and the like (which will be practically explained hereinafter) are proposed. The conventional IC card reader has a problem such that the reading/writing operation can be performed for only a single format.
Particularly, in the IC card having a magnetic stripe and also having as a function as a magnetic card, the relations between the position of the contacts and the position of the magnetic stripe all differ in the above-mentioned several formats. Therefore, there is a problem such that a special arrangement of the magnetic head to magnetically write or read out data into from the magnetic stripe and the connector adapted to be come into contact with the contacts of the IC card must be designed in accordance with each format.